remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Wallet Family
Background The Wallet Family is Harold and Kate which the wallet belongs to Harold. They 4012 Maple Street is their residence in New Orleans, Louisiana during 1939. In Harold's wallet, there is money with their wedding picture. Charlie stole the wallet in order to claim funds to bet on the horse race. Story Among Charlie B. Barkin, Anne-Marie, and Itchy's venture to the race track to bet on Horses, they find a couple. Anne-Marie thinks they are a perfect couple as parents while Charlie and Itchy agree this is the perfect couple to attempt to steal from. They look at Anne-Marie passing through and cannot take their eyes off of how adorable she is. Itchy fakes being injured to sway the couple in believing he is hurt while Charlie steals Harold's wallet from his back pocket. After Charlie steals the wallet, Itchy runs after him appearing to be okay. Harold replies to this cheerfully by saying, "He seems to be just fine." Harold's wife ask Anne-Marie her name. Anne-Marie, politely but bashfully says her name talking to Harold's wife and says she is getting a dress. She replies, "That's nice, dear. Where are your parents?" After that, Charlie rushes her off to the race track to see how the bet turns out. When Anne-Marie find out Charlie has stolen from the couple she is fond of, she walks upstairs of Flo's place upset and disappointed in Charlie. She looks at the photo in the wallet and contemplates the her adoption with them along with Flo and all the puppies and visualizes many possible memories. In the contemplation, she sings "Soon You'll Come Home" to sleep with some of the puppies beside her. The next day she returns the wallet at which Harold was not upset. They were possibly more happy to see her than they were concerned about the wallet. They offered her pancakes and talked to her about her living situation. They asked her to eat while they talked in private at which they agreed they couldn't allow her to leave with nowhere to go. They were possibly upset to find she had left when she ventured with Charlie once more, but not extremely worried as they did not go to the law officials of a missing girl. Later in the movie, Itchy once again find the couple and brings them Anne-Marie's doll warning them that she is in Danger. They depart along with the commotion of the city to search for Anne-Marie. Soon after, Anne-Marie is rescued from the sinking ship and medically evaluated. It is implied Harold and his wife had fallen in love with her and adopted her as their daughter knowing she had no home of her own. She is seen to be sleeping in their guestroom when Charlie arrives to say his final goodbye to her (as he died when the ship sank with him). Game Notes *Lana Beeson sings "Soon you'll come home" when she contemplates finding a happy home with them. Category:All Dogs go to Heaven Characters Category:Groups